


三人行

by ygtheGyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Smut, all笔, jjjp - Freeform, 但是桃哥哥没来得及上车, 嘉范
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygtheGyeom/pseuds/ygtheGyeom
Summary: 嘉范浴室play，以及没赶上车的桃哥哥。





	三人行

空气潮湿粘腻，好像和他此时混沌的大脑合为一体。  
敏感的耳背被人啄吻，温热的嘴唇湿漉漉的顺着脖颈的曲线向下，轻轻的啃咬着震动的声带，把薄荷味的嗓音逼出婉转的低吟，也引出了身后人温柔的低笑。胸前的两点也被另一人炙热的唇舌妥帖地照顾好，脑袋随着吮吸在他胸口起伏，柔软的发丝蹭得心口发痒，好像热情的大型犬一样贴着人撒娇。  
为什么变成了这样？  
这想法仅在林在范的脑海中一闪而过，就被声色吞噬得无影无踪。

他的忙内和他的公主最近怪怪地。  
林在范不是第一次看见他们在签售会小声地交头接耳了。亲呢得旁若无人，耳鬓厮磨得宛若热恋情侣，就连空气都带上粉色的爱心滤镜一样。他身边的童颜大哥和真正的奶味忙内不约而同的撇了撇嘴，表情酸溜溜地好像喝了大半斤陈醋。  
林在范自认比身边的两人多了两年爱豆经验，以及成熟的心理，吃飞醋的事他想来不乐意也不会去做。他只是默默地收回了有些凸出去的下巴。  
“什么呀，杰森哥和珍荣哥在交往吗……”，忙内扯着奶音蹭到了两人中间，不满地搂住了王杰森的腰。不满混着撒娇的语气，换来两人不约而同的笑容。好像摸大金毛一样呼噜呼噜了有谦的头发，好哄的忙内就又乐呵呵地做他的向嘎葵了。

为什么没有反驳呢？  
他们真的在交往吗？  
林在范默默转身坐到正在和粉丝打趣的崔荣宰身边，引来粉丝的一阵欢呼和荣宰疑问的眼神。  
林在范什么也听不见，什么也不想看见。内心滚烫带着点烧灼的情感仿佛要把他整个人都渍成一颗青苹果糖，透出酸涩的清香。  
“我们在范哥，在想什么？”  
肩上压下突如其来的重量，戴着杰尼龟腕带的双手环在他的身前，王杰森那透着撒娇味道的韩语和热烈芬芳的气息包裹了他。过于浓郁的香水味，让他的心也变得和鼻子一样痒痒的，轻盈得就要压不住微微上翘的嘴角。  
王杰森凑得太近了。  
湿热的呼吸拂过他的脖子和耳廓，烟嗓电流一样让他麻了半边身体。脑海里只能混沌地勾勒出王杰森贴着他的样子，柔软黏人的就像nora，让他不由自主地露出笑容。  
“喔～Jackson让在范哥的心情变好了呢。”  
珍荣不知道什么时候顶替了坐在他身边的荣宰，笑盈盈地开着杰森和他的玩笑。指尖似有若无地蹭过他的手背又划向他的腰间，眼神却坦荡地看着眼前的粉丝们，好像刚才意味深长的目光和挑逗的摩挲都是他的错觉一样。  
在他身边腻了一会儿，这两人就又似磁石吸引一样搂作一团，溜到舞台的角落去了。  
他脸上的笑容还未冷却，热源就已离开。  
他无声地看了一会，默默地移开了视线。

\----------------------------  
珍荣的房间里有他们宿舍唯二的厕所和唯一的浴缸。平时即使没有通告，也有各种各样的行程挤满了日常时光，而泡澡也成了罕有的享受。  
回归结束之后的一段时间，是忙碌生活中少有的清闲，让林在范得以从队长沉重的担子中喘一口气，久违地体验泡澡的舒适。  
被温暖的水流包围，四肢的酸痛和沉重被一扫而空，让人只想发出感叹的呻吟。林在范靠在浴缸壁上，连大脑都被热气蒸腾地昏昏欲睡。过于暖洋洋的感受让他失去了移动的欲望，连浴室门开合的声音都只让他抬了下眼皮，在看到王杰森的身影后又重新闭上。  
这孩子怎么又选在他洗澡的时候上厕所。林在范在内心叹了口气。  
没有任何预想之中的声音，过于安静的浴室让林在范疑惑地睁开了双眼。王杰森有些沉默地站在浴缸边，热水的粼粼波光映在他眼里，遮盖了游移的神色和逡巡的目光。  
沉默实在和王杰森不相合。  
林在范抬起手碰了碰王杰森的膝盖，好像唤醒雕像的皮格马利翁，让他的公主回过了神。  
“在范哥…”，烟嗓相较于平时更为低哑压抑，“…我想和哥一起洗。”  
在镜头后，林在范几乎对他的公主有求必应。虽说挤在狭小的一人浴缸中一起泡澡是第一次，一起洗澡并不是什么新鲜事了。  
稍稍坐起来些许，水珠顺着脖颈落下，林在范对王杰森点了点头。  
“进来吧。”

直到王杰森坐进浴缸的另一头的时候，林在范才发觉单人浴缸的大小对两个成年男人来说实在有些尴尬：即使微微弯曲着腿，也逃避不了足尖触碰到的一片细腻滑嫩——王杰森全然放松的大腿肌肉显然变得更加柔软有弹性。王杰森的皮肤很白，被热气蒸腾就泛出浅浅的粉，鼻头和眼角被熏出了淡红色，嘴唇也艳艳的，半阖着掩盖住放松享受的呻吟。  
林在范不得不承认，王杰森长得很漂亮，丝毫不带女气的漂亮，让他动心的漂亮，以致于下腹蛰伏的器官都有些蠢蠢欲动。  
……到底在想什么啊…  
抬手抓了抓头发，将湿漉漉的发丝拨向后脑，林在范紧闭着双眼抬头，向后贴上稍冷的浴缸沿，企图用这微弱的冷意驱散身体里的火苗。  
热水晃动着拍上他的锁骨，随之而来的还有耳畔熟悉的鼻息；被有些陌生的手指包裹的下身和腿根处抵着的热源，让他堂皇地睁开双眼。  
“在范哥，哥帮帮我吧，”王杰森几乎整个人都要贴在他身上，沙哑着嗓音请求，“我也可以帮哥的。”  
谁能拒绝这样湿漉漉又渴求着的王杰森，更何况对王杰森有求必应的他。  
林在范吻上了眼前的脖颈。  
跳动的血管像是要把王杰森的心跳也传递给他，咚咚地在他的脑海里敲出回响，一声声仿佛在说“沦陷了，沦陷了”。他撸动王杰森身下的热源，手指刺激着顶端敏感的小孔，换来小烟嗓带着鼻音的呻吟，将他的理智彻底搅乱成混沌一片。  
灵活的手指把玩着他的囊袋和敏感的会阴，王杰森猫一样舔吻着他的嘴角，舌尖顺着林在范优美的下颌线划过，调皮地顶弄着他的耳洞，带来一片粘腻的水声。王杰森的胸膛也磨蹭着他的，那两颗粉色的小点也挺翘地鼓胀着，娇艳地勾人品尝。本能引诱着林在范低头含上那小巧的乳头，舌尖拨弄着让那乳粒变得更加挺立，又将它抵进乳晕里含软，听着王杰森的喘息变成高高低低的吟哦。  
王杰森的手指摩挲着他的后脑，轻抓着他的头发半强迫地让他抬头。唇舌离开了已被吮吸得艳红的果实，唾液却牵连出一丝银线晃悠悠地落入热水中。林在范的眼神迷离，半阖着的眼皮上两颗小痣更加性感，来不及合上的嘴唇后柔软的舌尖若隐若现又让气氛增添了几分魅惑。  
王杰森低下头，献上了双唇。  
他们交换着呼吸，极尽所能地探寻着对方口中的芬芳，要将彼此吃拆入腹一般。情潮汹涌得裹挟着他们，冲击地人头昏，而说好的“互帮互助”早已抛在不知那个角落，只剩下胸膛里不断跳动着的想要拥有彼此的叫嚣。  
一切已经失控了。

林在范沉醉在这甜蜜又疯狂的吻中，午夜梦回的幻想变成现实的巨大幸福感让他晕乎乎得有些不知所措，连无声挤入身后的手指都一时没有察觉。试图钻入后穴的第二根手指让林在范僵硬着回过神来，抓住了在他身后捣乱的手。  
“在范哥…”，被打断的王杰森毫无章法的舔弄着他的胸口，下身灼热的肉棒在他的小腹上不住地磨蹭，哼唧着像一只讨不到食的小狗，小烟嗓含混着委屈，“森尼想进去…进去哥的里面…”

即使理智大喊着拒绝，林在范又一次在王杰森面前败下阵来。

他尽力忍耐着放松自己，身下扩张的手指将热水也带进体内，发出咕啾咕啾的水声。王杰森把着林在范的腰让他趴在了浴缸边，翘起的臀部露出水面，肉穴张合着传递诱人的邀请。  
仅擴張到三指的小口，并不能够吞下更为粗长的肉棒，而热水也显然不是最适宜的润滑剂，王杰森只顶入了前端，干涩和桎梏连着撕裂般的疼痛就让林在范闷哼出声，全身肌肉僵硬得筋挛，扶着浴缸壁的指节也捏的泛青。  
王杰森匆忙退了出来，急得眼里一片雾气，水汪汪湿淋淋的，像被踢了一脚的小狗。他手足无措地抱着林在范的腰，整个人紧紧地贴着林在范宽阔的脊背，细细密密地吻林在范脖颈里的冷汗。刚才剧烈的疼痛像退潮的海水一样消失殆尽，林在范喘了口气，不顾自己因为疼痛而萎顿下去的欲望，出声安慰身后的puppy。

“没事的，继续吧。”

护手霜充当了临时润滑剂被小心地送入林在范体内，四根手指搅弄着肉穴，多余的白液被挤了出来，把穴口润上湿淋淋的水光。  
林在范放慢了呼吸极力调节放松着自己，身后被打开的痛感也慢慢消去。不适感变得可以忍受起来，林在范几乎要松了口气。  
直到体内探索的手指抵上一片无人探寻过的软肉。  
酸软一瞬间蔓延到全身的各个神经末梢，林在范只觉得浑身的肌肉都一瞬间僵硬了，全部的感官也都集中在体内的手指上，连呻吟已经溢出了紧咬的牙关都没有察觉。王杰森坏心地转动手指碾磨着这片嫩肉，接二连三地快感一层覆着一层，陌生的濒临高潮感让林在范颤栗着向前妄图逃脱，却被挽在腰间的手臂打破了希望，连呻吟都带上了点泣音。  
快要攀登上快感巅峰时，身后捣乱的手指却停下了。巨大的落差感几乎要逼出林在范的眼泪，呼吸也显得哽咽。不同于手指的炙热抵在他身后的入口，对快感的渴望让穴口不由自主的含吮着肉棒的前端。  
“好色啊，这么想要吗？我们在蹦米？”  
王杰森的声音带着笑意模模糊糊地从身后传来，又好像离他很远。空虚混着求而不得的爱意，把他的胸腔都搅弄得一片烦闷又酸涩。  
不就是仗着我……你。  
王杰森的身边永远不缺宠着他的人，林在范又有什么特殊的呢。他不过是千千万中的一个，既不是他最亲的朋友，也非他最依靠的兄长，他只是一个站在他身后希望能献上所有甚至不敢吐露自己的心意的暗恋者罢了。即使是肌肤相贴的现在，也仿佛偷来的欢愉。  
王杰森从来不属于他。

“哥在想什么？”王杰森不满地收紧了扶着他腰的手，肉棒不由分说地进入了他，推挤着柔软的肠壁宣示着存在感；毛茸茸的发丝垂在他颈间，王杰森舔咬着他的脖颈，是带着点疼的力道，像只急切讨爱的小狗，“不要走神，哥只能想着我。”  
王杰森揉捏着他的腰，性器深入直至顶上刚开发的敏感点，发狠似的碾住那块软肉磨了磨，好像要留下什么烙印一样。身体内部的又痛又爽让林在范彻底失去了支撑的力量，手脚瘫软得要滑进水里，依靠王杰森的支撑才堪堪稳住。林在范眼尾绯红一片，肉壁推挤着绞紧了体内硬挺，又被一下下地撞开，腰软得像果冻，他咬紧了嘴唇才忍住呻吟，却阻止不了婉转的鼻音。  
王杰森扶着他半靠在自己身上，大腿也被王杰森的腿抵着分得更开，窄小的臀部直接贴上了王杰森的胯，这个几乎半坐着的体位让肉棒进的更深，开拓着内部无人造访之地，内脏被挤压的疼痛让他勃起的欲望又些微萎顿下来。  
“杰森尼…帮哥…嗯、碰一下…”，平日的薄荷嗓都有些干哑，林在范随着身后的入侵断断续续地吐出请求，下身红肿的性器可怜地淌着前液，颤巍巍地没有完全勃起。  
王杰森舔了舔林在范发干的嘴唇，放轻了身下的动作，有意地用顶端擦蹭对方的前列腺；手指顺着林在范的胸膛滑下，却执意不去爱抚垂软的性器，兜兜转转又摸到两颗不知何时挺立起来的乳头上，指尖抠弄着乳孔，把乳晕也玩弄地发红。干涩的刺痛和酥麻的发痒的感觉让林在范发出不满足的闷哼，下身性器却悄悄抬了头。  
林在范的意识已强弩之末，眼前被雾气笼罩一样朦胧。  
胸肌像乳肉一样被揉捏推挤着，红艳的奶头下流地高高翘起，林在范的勃起已经完全挺立，茎身被前液染得发亮，囊袋沉甸甸得坠着；后穴被彻底操开，每一处肠壁都被操干得舒适，不自主地和着抽插吮吸王杰森的肉棒，湿淋淋地分泌出肠液又被榨出体外，把穴口染得晶亮，给王杰森的性器做了润滑。  
“好湿啊，这么舒服吗？我们在蹦米？”  
王杰森软软的声音带着慢条斯理的调笑，与之相反，身后的肉棒却一刻不停歇地捣弄，妄图榨出身前人更丰沛的汁水。  
林在范的勃起鼓动着，即使没有受到丝毫的爱抚也一副快射的样子。林在范皱着眉头，体内越来越激烈的快感一波一波冲击着大脑，让他发出无法控制的呻吟。  
“…嗯、再快…要、要到…”林在范的目光失焦地游移着，本该关上的浴室门正大剌剌地开着。  
“！”  
不知何时出现的朴珍荣站在门口，蒸腾的蒸汽模糊了他的神色。  
林在范的内壁兀地收紧，又被体内的肉棒冲撞开；林在范的身体下意识地蜷起，妄图逃避和遮挡朴珍荣的视线，无力地被王杰森阻止，甚至被抬起了大腿展露两人的连接处。  
泛红的眼角和脸颊，乳头红肿翘起，身下被操得通红流水的肉穴还不知羞耻地吞咽着粗大。林在范淫荡又勾人的样子展示在他的忙内面前，而把他操成这幅样子的是朴珍荣的“绯闻男友”王杰森。  
甬道筋挛抽搐，体内冲刺的阴茎被紧密地咬着，飞快地抽插了几下，抵着前列腺那点释放了。  
巨大的羞愧和被灌满的快感冲刷着他的心脏，疼痛又甘美地带走了他的精神和感官。  
林在范在朴珍荣面前，被王杰森操得哭着高潮了。


End file.
